Secret's
by DarkAngelChic
Summary: HinataxSasuke-Hinata and Naruto are dating, but when she finds out about a little secret, she runs away crying. What will Sasuke do when he finds her?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Chapter 1

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura, were all eating ramen in the Ramen shop. A few months ago, Hinata had gathered up the courage to ask Naruto out, and to her surprise he agreed. Now she was still as shy, but didn't stutter as much. Sakura still liked Sasuke, and bugged the crap out of him. They had all ordered miso ramen, except for Naruto, who ordered everything. Sasuke sighed as he heard Sakura's high pitched voice say how she would one day make him hers. Yeah right, I'd rather kill myself, he thought.

"So, Naruto, what do you think?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto looked at her confused, ramen hanging from his mouth.

"About what?" he asked ramen still in his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Obviously, Hinata was talking about her new hair style. She had grown it out, and now it was up to her waist. She was talking about how she got the tips, and her bangs curled. (They were straight before.) Naruto was still looking at her confused.

"Forget it." she said, and watched him shrug, and return to the ramen. Hinata sighed.

"I think it looks fine." Sasuke said, hoping Hinata would start talking, so he could zone out stupid Pink- Brat's annoying voice.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Hinata replied, surprised, then to Sasuke's horror, returned to eating.

"So Sasuke, as I was saying, we can name one child……………SASUKE JR.!!" 'Pink-Brat' said in her annoying high pitched voice. Sasuke winced, wanting to cover his ears, to save himself from listening to her, but decided on a better option. (what kind of moron would name a kid Sasuke Jr.?)

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." To his annoyance, Naruto tagged along.

Meanwhile, while the guys were in the bathroom…………….

"So, Hinata how's it going with Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata ate swallowed the ramen she had in her mouth, before she replied,

"It's going perfect.", with a smile, and blush.

"Oh. Well, you better speed things up. If you know what I mean." Sakura said with a wink. Hinata blushed some more, and asked,

"Why?" Sakura raised a disgusting pink eyebrow, and smirked.

"Just in case." she said.

"In case what?" Hinata asked.

Meanwhile, Sasuke obviously didn't have to go to the bathroom, so he just left Naruto in there, and was walking slowly, and he got a bit of conversation, like 'speed things up.', and knew by the disgusting voice, it was the Pink-Brat. Then he heard someone say something really quiet, but he couldn't make out the words. He was positive this one was Hinata. What were they talking about, he though curiously. He walked closer, and stopped by the corner, so they couldn't see him.

"In case what?" he saw Hinata asked, barely. Sakura laughed, high- pitched. This time Sasuke covered his ears, but for some unknown reason, he still heard her.

"In case someone decides to steal him away from you." he heard Sakura say. What were they talking about, he wondered again.

"Why would anyone do that?" Hinata asked. Sakura laughed again.

"Wow, I didn't think that even you could be so stupid!!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata looked at her with a confused and hurt expression.

"Come on! Don't you know that about more than half of the Hidden Leaf woman are after him!! After all, it's obvious he's the next choice for Hokage!!" Sakura said, smirking. Her expression changed, because she was expecting Hinata to cry, but instead she saw Hinata looking at her, with a thoughtful expression.

"What??" Sakura asked, (screamed). This time Hinata winced at the sound of the voice. Sasuke wondered what Hinata would say, after all, it was obvious she had liked Naruto from the beginning. He thought it was his duty to make sure that his best friend's girlfriend, liked him for the right reason.

"Well, err….., maybe you're confused, Sakura." Hinata. Both Sasuke and Sakura, were wondering what she was talking about.

"Maybe, you're just confusing Naruto with Sasuke." Hinata said, trying to help Sakura understand. Sakura changed to angry, and Sasuke changed to shock. How did I get involved, he wondered.

"HOW CAN I CONFUSE SASUKE WITH NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled, (high pitched). Hinata gulpled, and went into nervous mode.

"W-well, I know some people l-like Naruto, but most women like S-Sasuke." Hinata said. Sasuke allowed supposed it was okay for her to say that, after all, it was just Hinata's innocent logic. He knew she didn't meant anything by it.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked in a dangerous voice.

"I just m-mean that maybe you should start trying to get S-Sasuke to like you." Hinata said. This time Sasuke couldn't forgive Hinata. Sakura stood up, and glared down at Hinata.

"YOU THINK HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!!", she screamed louder than ever. This time both Hinata and Sasuke put their hands in their ears, but it didn't help much.

"W-well, he does seem to be trying to avoiding you." Hinata said, hands still in her ears, for just in case reasons.

"……HE'S JUST SHY!!" Sakura screamed, again. Sasuke was sure he couldn't let this go on. Poor Hinata would lose her hearing, being so up close like that, she he walked back to his seat.

"SASUKE!! YOU'RE BACK!!" yelled Sakura, as she tried to hug him, but he dodged.

"Please, use your inside voice." he said.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But I got upset." Sakura said, in her regular high-pitched voice, as she glared at Hinata. She grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke scowled, and hoped for a distraction. Suddenly Naruto came back, and sat down.

"Hey, Sakura, you want the vegetables from this one?" Naruto asked, as he looked at the pork ramen, that the owner had put in by mistake.

"Sure." Sakura said, high pitched, and reached over Sasuke's and Hinata's head, and took the bowl from Naruto. You should know they were sitting in this order: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Pink-Brat. Sasuke wondered why the moron would offer it to Sakura, when he hadn't even asked his girlfriend. He looked at Hinata, to see if she was upset, but was surprised to find that she was smiling admiringly at Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, and all of a sudden, Sakura held out a fork to him, littered with peas.

He glared at her.

"You seemed down, so I thought this might cheer you up." Sakura said, smiling. Sasuke had a hard time resisting the urge to puke. Suddenly, Hinata asked,

"What time is it?" apparently Naruto hadn't heard her, over his slurping noodles. Sasuke looked at his watch, and told her 10:00. Hinata smiled her thanks, and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I have to go now. My father will get mad." she said. Naruto looked at her, grinned, and said,

"Bye." Sasuke watched Hinata turn red, and gulp. That moron, obviously she was expecting him to take her home. Sasuke had an idea.

"I have to leave too." he said.

"WHY?" Sakura whined.

"Because I have to get up early for training." he said, and hurried out of her arm. Hinata got up to, and they left together. He realized that this was kind of awkward, because even though they had the same walk toward their homes, they always had Naruto or someone else with them, so they never had to talk. He forgot about this part of his plan. At least he got away from Sakura. He decided it would be best not to talk.

"So did you like your m-meal?" Hinata asked, sounding nervous. Sasuke sighed. Why did his plans always have to have tiny mistakes.

"It was fine. But I would like to something other than ramen for dinner, every single night." Sasuke said, irritably. To his surprise she giggled.

"I don't mind it. After all, Naruto likes it." she said.

"I prefer pizza." Sasuke said. Hinata blinked.

"Pizza?" she asked. He nodded. Suddenly. They heard thunder. They both looked up, and realized that there were rain clouds darkening the sky.

"We should hurry." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded, and they both began to speed walk.

"So how has your t-training, been coming along?" Hinata asked, not wanting to go back into the awkward silence.

"It's going fine. You?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm trying to perfect this new move." Hinata said. Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"What new move?" he asked, saying what popped into his mind.

"I don't know what to call it. " Hinata said, uncertainly. Sasuke shrugged, and for the next few minutes she told him about how it worked. Then, it started to drizzle, increasing rapidly, into a storm. Sasuke saw his mansion. (Yeah, mansion.)

"Bye." Hinata said, and was about to go to her house, when Sasuke said,

"Maybe you should spend a few minutes inside and wait until the rain eases up." Sasuke said.

"Er…..No. but thank you." Hinata said.

"Don't you have to go to the Hidden Leaf Ball tomorrow night to represent the Hyuuga clan?" Sasuke asked. (Yes, a ball. It was the 5th Hokage's idea.) Hinata nodded.

"Wouldn't it be bad if the Hyuuga had to be represented by someone sneezing, and coughing?" he asked. Hinata thought about it, and could already hear her father yelling at her, for getting sick. She nodded at Sasuke, and he led her into his mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

Chapter 2

Sasuke quickly opened the door, and let Hinata through first, then went inside and closed it. They both took off their shoes. Sasuke told her that he was going to change, because they were both soaking wet, and gave her a towel that he had never used to dry up. He changed into a black t-shirt, and white shorts.

Hinata was in his really big living room sitting on one of the couches. It was black, comfy, leather. His mom had originally had it white, and always had the yucky plastic over it. When Sasuke learned that he could access his clan's bank account, he happily redecorated. He noticed Hinata had a worried expression planted on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he walked into his large black, grey, and silver kitchen. She followed him, and said,

"I'm just worried, because my father doesn't know where I am." she said.

"That's all?" he asked. She nodded. He told her to follow him, and he led her to his room. It was really big. It had black walls, a black soft carpet, and everything else in the room was midnight blue. She sat on the bed and watched him go through the midnight blue night stand, and saw him holding a black pen, with dark blue paper, in his hand. She looked at him curiously as he held it out to her.

"Write what you want to your dad." he said. She blinked, and quickly scribbled down where she was and why. Sasuke took the paper from her, and opened his room window. Hinata didn't even see it, but maybe that was because the curtains were as black as the walls. Rain started to come through the window. Sasuke whistled, and something suddenly zoomed into the room, and he shut the window. Hinata looked at the something in amazement. It was a hawk. It was a very big hawk. It came up to her knees. Hinata realized that even the hawk blended into the room, with it's black feathers, black piercing eyes, and close enough to black beak. Sasuke went toward it, and attached Hinata's message onto it's leg with a dark blue string. She watched him whisper something into it's ear, and open the window, and watch it zoom away.

"You dad's bound to get it." Sasuke said. Hinata beamed at him, happy that when she got home, her father wouldn't be angry. Sasuke was already to his bedroom door.

"Oh. By the way, I hope it's okay with you. I told the hawk to bite anyone who tries to get the note, who's not you're father." Sasuke said, as he went to the kitchen. Hinata became worried again, and knew that if Hanabi saw the hawk, she'd touch it.

"You hungry?" Sasuke called from the kitchen. Hinata got up from the bed, and shut his room door, and walked into the kitchen. There she saw Sasuke looking through his silver fridge. She sat on one of the chairs, and laid her hands onto the counter. By the way, Sasuke had 5 of those really awesome chairs that spun around, and were attached to the floor. The counter was right in front of it, too. He pulled out those pizzas that all you have to do is put it into the microwave for two minutes.

"Do you want to eat this?" he asked. Hinata blinked, and told him that she wasn't hungry. When he asked her if she was lying to him just because she didn't like pizza, she said,

"No. It's just that we just came from the ramen shop." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and smirked. Hinata gulped.

"You're right. We did just come from the ramen shop. But I remember that you gave all you're ramen to Naruto. Which means that you are actually hungry, but you don't want to eat pizza." Sasuke watching her face turn red.

"S-Sorry." Hinata said, as she hung her head in shame. Sasuke smirked even more.

"Well, guess what?" he said, and watched her raise her head up, with a puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"To thank me for my hospitality, from the rain, and for helping make sure you're father knew where you were, you will eat some pizza, because if you don't I'll tell Naruto that you hate ramen." Sasuke said, with the biggest evil smirk ever. Hinata looked at him, horrified. She knew he was mean, but come on!!

"So would you like some pizza?" he asked, still smirking at her. Hinata looked at him, and sighed, defeated as she nodded. Sasuke, with a victorius aura, went to the microwave, and set it for 3 minutes.

"So what food do you like, besides ramen?" Sasuke asked, as they waited. Hinata looked at him surprised, and said,

"Chocolate." Sasuke blinked and, said,

"As a meal?" Hinata blushed and nodded. Sasuke sat down across from her, and asked curiously,

"What kind of chocolate can be a meal?" Hinata looked at him thoughtfully. Then she said,

"Well, I like chocolate cake for a main course, either chocolate muffins, or chocolate pudding for a side dish, and I love chocolate sundaes, for dessert." Sasuke looked at her awed, by all the chocolateness.

"Oh, and either choclate milk, or cocoa, for a drink." she finished. After she that, the microwave started to beep, signaling that the pizza was done. Sasuke got out the pizza, and placed it between him and Hinata, on the counter. She looked at him curiously, because she was expecting a plate to eat out of.

Sasuke caught her look, but read it wrong, as he gave her a napkin. Then, he took a piece out of the pizza pie, and started to eat it. Hinata, too shy to ask for a plate, did the same, put held it with her napkin, so her hands didn't get to oily, and icky. It tasted…..pretty good. She liked cheese the best.

She finished her first piece, and realized that Sasuke was looking at her.

"Well?" he asked. She realized that he was wondering if she liked the pizza. She smiled at him, and said,

"You're right, it's better than ramen." He grinned and said,

"Told you so." As she reached for the second piece, she said,

"Don't tell Naruto I said that, though." When she didn't get a response, she looked at him, and to her horror, he was smirking, with a devious glint in his eyes. She put the piece of pizza down, and turned the chair around, so her back was facing him, crossed her arms, and pouted. Sasuke grinned and said,

"More for me." She pouted even more, dying to eat some more pizza, but didn't want to give Sasuke, any more reason to feel victorius. After 5 minutes she heard Sasuke get up, and heard the pizza box being moved, and dumped into the trashcan. That was only 5 minutes, and he finished the entire thing, Hinata though astounded. The only people she knew who could eat that fast, were Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders, then, she knew that Sasuke was turning her around in the chair. She kept her pouted face. When Sasuke saw her, he started to laugh. He stopped when he realized that she was also laughing. He was laughing at her pouted face, but what was she laughing at.

"Hinata?" he asked. She looked at him, her face a light red, from laughing. She pointed at his face, and started to giggle. Sasuke touched his face and to his embarrassment, he realized that it was the tomato sauce from the pizza. He wiped it away with a napkin, and to his surprise Hinata was looking around his kitchen.

"What?" he asked. She looked at him.

"You're kitchen is so………bare." she said. He blinked and said,

"I'm not much of a decorating type of guy." She smiled, and shook his head. It was true. Sasuke went through the trouble to get all the furniture replaced, and decided to through out any of the decoration stuff, that didn't match. And it turned out that all the decoration things in the house didn't go at all, so they all got thrown out. Sasuke looked outside, and even though it was still drizzling, it was good enough to walk through. He grabbed an umbrella, and told Hinata, she could go home now. She nodded, and went to put on her shoes, and was surprised when he put on his shoes. When she asked him why, he said,

"I have to buy more pizza" ,and he gave her something wrapped in aluminum foil. It was oily, and she knew that it was pizza. She beamed at him, and said thank you. It didn't take long to drop her home. They hadn't talked much because she had to eat the pizza on the way, because her father would disapprove. When she saw Sasuke's longing gaze, she offered him one, because he had given her 5 pieces. She asked him he had a napkin, because she knew that now she had pizza tomato sauce on her face. When he shook his head, and she looked worried, he told her to do what he did. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, then wiped it onto his shirt because it was black. He told her to wipe it onto her jeans because they were black, and it wouldn't show up. Then he dropped her off, and went to the store to get pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

Chapter 2

The next day, Sasuke spent about half the day with Naruto. They both had to go and get suits for the Hidden Leaf Ball. Kakashi met them along the way, and asked them why they hadn't done it earlier, after all the ball was tonight. Sasuke answered he was busy training, while Naruto answered he was busy helping the ramen owner come up with a new recipe. After 5 minutes in the store Sasuke settled on a regular black and white tux. He didn't see the point of wearing something fancy if the Ball was only a few hours long. Naruto on the other hand was why Sasuke had to be stuck in the store for about 5 hours. After the first 30 minutes, a salesperson finally came up to him, and asked what he was looking for. Naruto answered,

"An orange tux." Both Sasuke and the salesperson gulped.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we don't have anything orange, except for dress shirts." the salesperson said. Naruto pouted, and decided that since he couldn't have his color, he might as well try on everything in the store and see which looked best. After 4 hours and 45 minutes, Naruto asked Sasuke what he should wear. Sasuke sighed in frustration. He got Naruto black pants and a black blazer, with a dark orange dress shirt underneath. Naruto decided to go with this one, because the orange looked good. After that they split up, and each went to their own home.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, as he tried to tie the tie on right. Finally he just gave up, and threw it in the trashcan. He left to the 2 first buttons unbuttoned, and hurried out of his house, because the Hokage had threatened him by saying if he didn't get there on time, she would make him an Academy teacher. The place the Ball was being held was on the outskirts of the village. When Sasuke got there, he saw something the looked like a castle. He suspected that ninjas had to use special jutsus to make something like this. When he got inside, he was surprised to see that lots of people were already here, after all, the invite said they were supposed to be there by 6:30, and it was 6:37. Sasuke went to a table, where there was a tag, with everyone's name, telling them where to sit. Table 8, it said. He looked around, and to his dissatisfaction , he was seated with the Pink-Brat, and Ino. Everyone else at the table he didn't mind. They were Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and all three of the Sand Siblings.

Sasuke took his seat between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"SASUKE!! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!!" squealed Pink-Brat. Ino did a high pitched laugh. Sasuke covered his ears. He was surprised to see Kankouro, and Gaara do the same.

"You know he's not here for you." Ino said. Sakura glared at her.

"PIG!!" she screamed.

"FOREHEAD!!" Ino said. Sasuke resisted the urge to kill them. Gaara on the other hand, wrapped sand against both of their mouths.

"Either both of you talk quietly, or don't talk at all." he said, threateningly. They nodded their heads, and he released the sand.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura said, and got up. Ino looked at her suspiciously, and said,

"Me too." And they both left. Suddenly the lights came off, and then, a spotlight appeared, and Sasuke realized that there was a huge dance floor. On the dance floor, in the middle, with the spot light on her, was Tsunade.

"Welcome everyone!!" Tsunade said, into the microphone. Sasuke flinched, thinking, this woman doesn't need a microphone.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I hope you all have fun. The dance floor will be open all night. And food will be served, and available all night. So now let's party." she said. The spot light faded, and the lights dimmed around the Ball room, so that it was dark, but light enough to see. Suddenly, Let's Get The Party Started, by the Black Eyed Peas started to play. All the sensei's, and other old people started to dance. Sasuke got freaked out watching Jiraiya dance, and turned his attention to the table. Naruto was trying to convince Hinata to dance, and Temari ,who was on the other side of Shikamaru, was trying to get him to wake up. And to Sasuke's irritation, Sakura was on her way back from the bathroom. Sasuke rubbed his head, he could already feel a migraine coming. Sakura came up to Sasuke's seat.

"Sasuke, let's dance." she said, and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up. Sasuke stubbornly gripped the chair preventing himself from leaving.

"Come on, Sasuke." she begged. Sasuke snatched his arm away. She pouted, and shrugged.

"Naruto, let's dance." Sakura said, and grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at Hinata, who nodded. Him and Sakura went onto the dance floor. Hinata sighed and took a sip of water. Sasuke sighed with relief that Sakura wasn't here anymore. The Sand siblings went to go and see Baki. The only ones at the table now were Hinata, and a sleeping Shikamaru. Ino was still in the bathroom.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said. He looked at her.

"There's pizza." he looked at where she was pointing, and to his delight, there was lots of different kinds of pizzas.

"Shall we?" he asked. She nodded, and they both picked up their plates, and headed toward the pizzas, leaving poor Shikamaru alone. When they got there, Sasuke took 1 slice of plain cheese, and 1 slice of pepperoni. Hinata looked around, uncertain.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you see anyone from the Hyuuga family watching?" she asked. Sasuke looked around, and was about to tell her he didn't see anybody, when he caught a pair of white eyes glaring at him. Neji.

"If anyone asks why you ate pizza, just say the Hokage wanted you to." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him.

"You mean….lie?" she asked. He nodded.

"Don't tell me you've never lied before." Sasuke said, shocked. She nodded.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Sasuke said. She looked at him, doubtful. He smirked.

"If you pick up something right now, I'll tell Naruto about pizza being better than ramen." Sasuke said, evil glint in his eye. She surrendered and took 2 slices of plain cheese, then they started to head back to the table. But Neji blocked their way. Sasuke and him had a staring contest for a few seconds before he turned his icy gaze onto Hinata. She gulped.

"Hiashi doesn't want you to eat pizza." he said, in a threatening voice. It's only pizza, Sasuke thought annoyed.

"T-t-the Hokage w-wanted m-me to eat s-some." Hinata managed to stutter out. Neji looked at her carefully. Sasuke hoped this would work. The faster Neji left, the faster he could eat.

"Fine." Neji said, and walked off in a huff. Sasuke was about congratulate her on her first lie, but when he looked at her, she looked like she was about to faint. Her entire face was red. He quickly led her to their seats, and found that Shikamaru had moved somewhere, but Ino was back. Sasuke refused the idea of throwing his delicious pizza in her face.

"Awww…..Sasuke you're so sweet to go with Hinata to get her food." the blonde-pig said. Sasuke glared at her and shoved a pizza into his mouth. The pig giggled. He rolled his eyes, and to his irritation, Hinata was looking at him with an amused expression. He glared at her, and she pointed to her mouth. He touched his, and to his horror, he had pizza sauce on his face again. He was about to wipe it away with his hand, when Ino sat on his lap and wiped it away with her finger. Sasuke growled and pushed her off. She fell on the floor, and started to giggle some more. Sasuke ignored her and put some more pizza in his mouth.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I know that you're just too shy." Ino said, and walked away happily, giggling to herself. Sasuke sighed and stuck some more pizza into his mouth. Suddenly there was a napkin in front of his eyes. He looked and saw a smiling Hinata, offering him the napkin. He said, thanks, and took it, and wiped his mouth. Suddenly, Hinata dropped her pizza. Sasuke was about to ask her what was wrong, when he saw her looking at something. He followed her gaze, and looked on the dance floor. There he saw Sakura and Naruto dancing. Sasuke wondered if what they were doing was dancing. They actually looked like they were about to do it on the dance floor. Sasuke looked at Hinata, and was uncomfortable, because she looked like she was close to tears. A tear drop fell from her eye. Ok, so she was already crying. Sasuke never panicked, but now he did panic, because he had no idea what to do. He looked back at Naruto and Sakura, was surprised to find Sakura looking back at him. Naruto didn't notice, he was too busy 'dancing'. Sakura smiled at him and winked, and Sasuke suddenly understood why she was dancing with Naruto.


End file.
